Mary and raven teen titans go cross over with mary
by Kingemo879421
Summary: A cross over with my character mary from the stories of mary and raven from teen titans go this is a fantasy and rated r adult verion of the show in my view check out the first chapter


( Mary ) -smiles- perfect grab her right arm and help me get her in the bathroom

( Raven ) - she giggles and grabs her right arm taken her to the bathroom -

( Mary ) -carries her left side-

(Raven )- she makes the bathroom door open with her magic and helps puts her on the toilet -

( Mary ) -goes and closes and locks the door- thank you raven

( Raven ) - she looks at mary and nods - you welcome mary now what do we have to do you know im not trained either

( Mary ) -nods- that's true well we really more than anything keep her in here till she goes

( Raven ) - nods and listens to her - what if she trys to run off tthough ? I seen her hunt and she is fast

( Mary ) true but without the blood for fuel she's not near as ...excitable

( Raven ) ah well then how long are you going to let her sleep ?

( Mary ) eh lets let her sleep off that night of nocturnal assault -giggles-

( Raven ) - she blushes and giggles looking at her - alright then what are you going to do with me it has been awhile since I used a potty or a toilet , she looks at mary hoping she dont check her to see if she wet under her cloths and cloak .

( Mary ) -sighs softly- well this is important so i'll train you at a later date fornow remove your lower clothing

( Raven ) - she nods and slowly removes her cloak then she takes off her shirt and has nothing on but a diaper -

( Mary ) -i remove the one you have on and replace it skillfully-

( Raven ) - she stays still as you replaces her diaper with another one and looks at her - what are we going to do while for the day while were alone /

(Mary ) i was thinkin after we get you changed we could grab some books and read or maybe a puzzel and just kill some time

( Raven ) hmmm that sounds bout right or we can play with some toys ? and will there be rules to go by when I have to pee since were gonna be in here over night ?

( Mary ) mhm you gotta tell me when you have to go that's all i ask

( Raven ) ok if I dont get all into play time once it star what if I forget ?

( Mary ) you get 2 strikes then a spanking

( Raven ) ok I think deal with that want me to go get my toys and books ? what all do you need ?

( Mary ) toys,books,and a change of clothes for all three of us

( Raven ) ok what bout things for punshment and stuff ?

( Mary ) um yea i have a guitar case under my bed bring that with you too please?

( Raven ) yes mam - she then would leave the bathroom and goes to her room first and gets her mlp set of five ponies and some of her books for all 3 of them . She then left her room and went upstairs to mary room and seen how dark it was and her eyes turned red so she can see and looked under the bed and grabed the guiatar case and made all of the things she needed to float in the air . Raven then left her room and went to alice room and went and got some of her alice in wonderland toys and books then she made them float in the air and came back to the bathroom making the door magicly open for her . It took her about 15 mins to get ever thing in

( Raven ) I got ever thing you told me to get now what are we going to do frist mary ?

( Mary ) yes mam - she then would leave the bathroom and goes to her room first and gets her mlp set of five ponies and some of her books for all 3 of them . She then left her room and went upstairs to mary room and seen how dark it was and her eyes turned red so she can see and looked under the bed and grabed the guiatar case and made all of the things she needed to float in the air . Raven then left her room and went to alice room and went and got some of her alice in wonderland toys and books then she made them float in the air and came back to the bathroom making the door magicly open for her . It took her about 15 mins to get ever thing in

( Raven ) -she smiles gently- thank you love now hurry and go get changed -winks folding ravens old clothes and putting them in the laundary basket-

( Mary ) - she nods and changes into a skirt and a black a shirt and waits on mary to come back -

( Mary ) -goes and retrives an extra set of clothes for all of us and changes into a small white mini skirt,a bikini top white of course and a hoodes coat/shrug-

( Mary ) *and then comes in with a couple sodas and some nacho's-

( Raven ) - she was reading one of her magick books and looke up at her you brough food into the bathroom ?

( Mary ) why not?

( Raven ) I was just asking your gonna be feeding me while were lock in here are you?

( Mary ) of course

( Raven ) ah crap im notgetting out of potty training am I

( Mary ) nope

( Raven ) but but crap

( Raven ) well what are you feeding me tonoght ?

( Mary ) NACHO!

( Raven ) - she nods and looks at her I have to sit in your lap do I ?

( Mary ) yes you do

( Raven ) - she looks at her pouts - awww man we going back that far im 9 years olds

( Mary ) please i miss you -blushes-

(Raven ) - she giggles and sits in her lap -

( Mary ) mmmm there we go -smiles-

( Raven ) - she waits on her to feed and thanks - you feeding me the sodas to ?

( Mary ) mhm -smiles and starts to feed you-

( Raven ) - she lets you feed her and stays quiet as she eat -

( Mary ) -softly gropes your booty as i feed you-0

( Raven ) - she soflty moans as she eats -

( Mary ) mmmm good right?

( Raven ) they are realy good

( Mary ) mmmm good -licks some cheese off your bottom lip-

( Raven ) - she giggles and purs a bit and kisses her -

( Mary ) -kisses you deeply- mmmm

( Raven ) - she breaks the kiss and wants some of the soda trying to reach for it

( Mary ) -pops the soda and feeds it to you aswell-

( Raven ) - she leans her head back as she feeds her the drink -

( Mary ) mmmm good girl

( Raven ) - she looked up at mary - now what ?

( Mary ) -smiles- now how about you think on wat activity you wanna do next?

( Raven ) - she nods and thanks of something - I always wanted to try one of those massages I remember kitten gave queen one and told her to hold pee until it was over but am im old enough for that

( Mary ) mhm -smiles-

( raven ) I always wanted to try that but im not good at holding it in

( Mary ) -giggles i can fix that

( Raven ) - she giggles I though you was going to wait til a later date to train me ?

( Mary ) -giggles- well your so eager ;3

( Raven ) - she giggles back I wanna try some of it while alice is sleeping I also have not been spanked in years I dont know wht it feels like to be punsh

( Mary ) mmmm oki then turn around and bend over

( Raven ) - she nods and bends over over her lap -

( Mary ) -shoves a plug in her pussy (uh sure)

( Raven ) - she squeezed down on it hard - whats the plug for ?

( Mary ) keep you from wetting

( Raven ) ok I will try now what ?

( Mary ) now sit up straight

( Raven ) - she sits ups on her lap-

( Mary ) mmmm -teases you moving the plug-

( Raven ) - she purs soflty as you teases her -

( Mary ) mmmm -nibbles your shoulder teasing more-

( Raven ) - she blushes as she stared nibbles her shoulders - mmmmmm

( Mary ) mmmm such a good girl

( Raven ) this feel good is this part if the massage ?

( Mary ) mhm -rubs your tummy scratching as i do-

( Raven ) - she purs and lays backs on your tummy as it stared to feel good -

( Mary ) mmmm -teases as i scratch-

( Raven ) - she get all comfortable on her tummy and her closes her eyes -

( Mary) -gently gropes you as i tease the toy and scratch your tummy-

( Raven ) - she was getting very relaxed and stared shaking her leg like a cat would -

( Mary ) mmmmm -gropes and teased more as i scratch and nibble-

( Raven ) - she shook her leg at her speed of scratching and let her took her over her body -

( Mary ( mmmm such a tight lil body

( Raven ) - she didnt want the scratching to stop and looked up her last person scratched me like this was beast boy and star fire how did you know it was one of my weeknees ? -

( Mary ) because i have a bit of kittens power

( Raven ) oh crap so ummm you know about my bed wetting ?

( Mary ) mhm


End file.
